There has been conventionally known a high-frequency cosmetic treatment apparatus having a pair of spherical electrodes. In the high-frequency cosmetic treatment apparatus, it is possible to allow the pair of spherical electrodes to be brought into contact with a face, hands and feet and so on of a user to make a high-frequency current flow through a skin (dermis) positioned between the electrodes. This makes it possible to realize anti-aging of skin, healing of acne, and improvement of blotches, freckles, and the other skin troubles.